


The Platypus

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Gabriel (Supernatural), Pointless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angels as children, back when Chuck was still a good father, big brother gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: The first gift Gabriel ever gave his little brother Castiel.ORHow the platypus was created.Completely pointless fluff at its finest.





	The Platypus

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've seen so many adorable fanarts of Gabe being the one to create the platypus, and I couldn't help myself, I just had to write a fic about it. So cute!
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if you guys noticed, but this is my first fic in almost a month and a half. The reason behind that is depression, then the flu from hell. Those first few weeks, not only couldn't I write a single word, I couldn't even _read_ fic. It was rather terrible. Then, when I could finally do anything, my whole house was overtaken by that damn flu going around (my mom was even in the hospital for a few days when hers turned into pneumonia), so I was barely productive in any way. Then I kept coming up with ideas, getting a few hundred words down, and hit a stupid block the size of Texas. UGH!
> 
> So, knowing all that now, I'm sure you guys can completely understand just how freaking excited I was when I managed to write this last night and actually finish it. XD Maybe I can get more stuff done now? *fingers crossed*
> 
> Sorry I was MIA for so long. I still love you guys. <3

“You have another new little brother today, Gabriel,” God told one of His first sons. “Would you like to meet him?”

Gabriel looked up from his toys. “Another one? You’ve been making so many lately, Dad,” he grumbled.

“But this one is special. I think you'll like him.” God smiled at the young archangel. Gabriel was always causing mischief, so you wouldn't think he’d be a very good big brother to the innocent new seraph, but God had a feeling that he was the perfect choice in this case.

“Fine,” Gabriel said with a sigh. He stood up and placed a quick warding on his toys so that nobody else would touch them while he was gone. He wasn't big and strong like his brothers Lucifer, Michael, and Raphael, so he always had to be more clever.

“What's this one's name?” He asked, maybe a tiny bit curious. His Father made so many angels that He rarely introduced the new ones to His other children until they were older and ready to socialize, so the fact that He wanted to introduce this new one so soon, and especially to Gabriel of all angels, must've meant something.

“I’ve decided to call him Castiel,” God explained. “It just felt right for him.” He opened the door to His workshop where He created all the new angels, and led Gabriel in. There was a cradle sitting in the middle of the floor, where Gabriel could hear a baby cooing from.

Gabriel rushed over to get the first peek at his newest sibling, grumpiness over leaving his toys completely forgotten. Castiel smiled at him as soon as their eyes met, then he started happily gurgling and waving his arms about.

Most angels had no distinguishing features, but Castiel managed to have bright blue eyes. Gabriel stared at them in wonder. “Hello, little brother,” he said softly. Castiel laughed and waved his arms excitedly. Gabriel gave him a loving smile and brushed his finger along Castiel's face.

“He’s going to be really important some day,” his Father told him. “One day, he’ll even help save the world.”

“Wow, really?” Gabriel asked, finally looking up from the crib.

God nodded, His smile getting even bigger. It was obvious even to a child as small as Gabriel that his Father was proud.

“I’ll look after him, then. Make sure he gets to save the world You're making,” Gabriel promised.

God chuckled. “You do that, son.”

Gabriel was still thinking about Castiel when he was back playing with his toys. He had a ton of brothers and sisters, but he really liked his newest one now. He wanted to do something special for Castiel, but he couldn't figure out what.

It was only a few minutes later when inspiration struck. He should make Castiel a present! Gabriel scrambled up, not even bothering with the warding this time, and headed to another one of his Father's workshops. This was the one where his Father made the animals that would populate the world he was building, and that sounded like the perfect present for a baby. Gabriel knew he wasn't allowed in here, but it wouldn't be the first time he’d broken a rule, and he highly doubted it would be the last.

After making sure nobody saw him enter, Gabriel shut the door behind him and looked around. There were half finished animals everywhere, and discarded parts in random looking piles. Gabriel started digging through one of the piles, figuring he could cobble something together from them.

A few hours later, Gabriel knocked on the door, his present gripped in his other arm. He couldn't wait to give it to Castiel.

“Yes, Gabriel?” God said as He opened the door.

“I made a present for Cassie!” He all but shouted, he was so excited. “Can I give it to him now? Please?”

“Uhh… sure, son,” God said, slightly confused, as He opened the door and let His rambunctious son in.

Gabriel ran over to the crib, where Castiel was already a little bit older, and shoved the new animal at him. “I made you a present, little bro. It's just for you.”

“What on Earth is that?” God said, staring down at all the random animal parts that had been put together to make one of the weirdest combinations He had ever seen.

“I think I'm gonna call it a 'platypus’,” Gabriel said proudly.

“I'm not sure if that's such a good idea…” God trailed off as a burst of laughter came from the crib. Castiel was hugging the new animal tightly, petting its head and touching the beaver tail with his feet.

“See, he likes it,” Gabriel pointed out.

Castiel pressed a sloppy kiss to the bill, then said, shakily, “Plah’puh.”

“His first word,” God said, always in awe when His children reached a new milestone, no matter how many He created.

“Just for you, Cassie,” Gabriel said fondly.

“Okay, he can keep in,” God finally gave in.

“Gabe!” Castiel shouted, as happy as can be with his new pet. “Lub you, Gabe.”

“I love you too, Cassie,” Gabriel said as he leaned down to place a kiss on his little brother’s forehead.

~~~

Castiel sighed as he stared at the picture of a platypus on the computer screen. He could still remember how much he had loved the animal that his older brother had made for him. Gabriel had been so proud of it, even though it had looked so strange, and that was one of the biggest reasons Castiel had loved it so much. It was Gabriel’s first present to him.

Many other presents had followed, usually a treat that he’d brought back from Earth. But that first one was always the most special.

“I miss you, brother,” Castiel said out loud to the empty room. “You didn't deserve to die for us like that.” He closed the laptop and stood up, sad expression still on his face.

And somewhere, deep in the Empty, an archangel heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the ending meant what you think it meant. No, I am not doing a sequel or a continuation of this. Sorry, just enjoy the happy where you can. ^_^
> 
> But I am considering making this into a series, with a ton of cute and fluffy one shots of the angels when they were kids. Gabe being mischievous, Castiel following him around like a puppy, pet platypus at his side. Luci being grumpy because he feels left out of everything, Michael being bossy over everybody, Zachariah being the annoying tattletale. That kinda thing. All I gotta do is come up with more stories, and I'm good to go.


End file.
